


Savoring Her Vulnerability

by VickyCarter



Category: He-Man and the Masters of the Universe
Genre: Double Drabble, Enemy Lovers, F/F, Secret Relationship, exchange treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 14:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15293400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickyCarter/pseuds/VickyCarter
Summary: Teela is enthralled by Evil-Lyn's willingness to surrender to her during their rendezvous.





	Savoring Her Vulnerability

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pessi_mista](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pessi_mista/gifts).



Kneeling and bending down between Evil-Lyn's spread legs, Teela dragged her tongue over her lover's cunt in slow movements. Evil-Lyn's drawn-out moans echoed against the walls of the candle-lit room. 

A couple of minutes later, Teela bent her body back up. She wanted to take a good look at the woman lying on the bed. She wanted to savor the sight of Evil-Lyn's full nudity, her hardened nipples, the tension in the beautiful face framed by short white hair, her vulnerability. Especially the latter. 

Not that Teela viewed Evil-Lyn as weak. Far from that. Outside the tiny house that Teela had arranged for their secret rendezvous-and that Evil-Lyn conveniently disguised as a cave with her magic-they still were enemies, and weakness had never been a factor in their confrontations. 

But something about Evil-Lyn's willingness to surrender to Teela was utterly enthralling. It made Teela feel powerful. And she really, really liked it. To the point that sometimes she could almost wrap her mind around Evil-Lyn's thirst for power in all other contexts. Almost. 

"Why did you stop?" Evil-Lyn asked in a demanding voice, but with begging eyes. 

"For no reason," Teela lied, bending back down and resuming her slow cunt-licking.


End file.
